Can You Let Me Have Your Son?
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: Iemitsu loves his family! His beautiful wife and his adorable son. He always cooed at his son's pictures that he had ordered his workers to (secretly) take. "Oh, how adorable my Tuna is!" what happen when someone calls him and announce of his son's lover. Will he accept it? continuation of 7 Days to Fall in Love. 1827


"Congratulation Iemitsu, your son had found someone special."

Iemitsu was doing his work in his office. He hadn't gone home for- how long was it? Anyway, he thought that his work is more important. But of course he never forgets about his lovely wife and his cute and lovable son. He always manages to brag about his son at his comrades saying how cute he was. But seriously, he was worried. His son hadn't grown much physically. Tsuna was cute, that was undeniable, considering how lovely his wife is. But when he was at his son's age, he was tall, muscular, admired by many but some still despise his annoying character. He had leadership skill. He had women, but decided to resolve with his one and only love. He had friends and some even follows him, admiring him.

But his son, Tsuna was just…. Tsuna.

He was short, weak, unsmart(what kind of father want to say his son is stupid?) and easily stuttered. That's just it. Nothing special. Well, if you exclude his cuteness of course. See, I told you he always brag about his son's cuteness.

But at the words said by Reborn, his heart flutters of happiness. His son had finally became a man and confessed to his potential lover. _I'm so proud of you my son! _If he got it correctly, his son was madly in love with the school's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko was it? She was cute, polite and everything a father had wanted for their son. Of course, he couldn't wait to see her and congratulate his son.

"Thank you for telling me this Reborn! I'll be back right away!"

He puts the phone down, calls his secretary and orders her to book his ticket to Japan. Tonight!

And, Reborn smirked.

* * *

"Ne Hibari-san, what did mom exactly says when she agrees to let you date me?"

Now, it wasn't that Tsuna didn't want to call his now lover his first name, it's just that our poor Tuna was just SHY. Hibari had told him to call him by his first name but Tsuna would stuttered at it and they both end up blushing crazily when he managed to says it. So, to save their poor hearts and stops their uncontrollable teenage hormones, they agreed on staying just the way they were.

"…. It's nothing anyway, but she did told me to calls her 'mama'… but I just can't."

Hibari looks dejected. What if Nana hates him? What if Nana felt hurt if he didn't calls her 'mama'? Would she separate them? He was okay with eloping, but his lover would definitely disagrees on that.

"Oh don't worry, that was just her way. She's really nice and she told me that she really liked you!" Tsuna pats the prefect's head. His hair is really smooth and he smelt really good. Tsuna had mentioned this a few times to the prefect while they were cuddling around. They hadn't gone to _that_ phase for your pervert information. Just mere kissing sessions. Okay. A lot of kissing sessions. But Hibari is a man of his words. So he'll wait.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course she is." Tsuna beams at him.

They were in Tsuna's room now. Hibari had comes to the brunet's house a few times already just to spend his time alone with his lover. He was too busy biting students who were breaking the rules to death at school. While after school, he was too occupied with his work as the head of the disciplinary committee. Who knows what kind of work he actually did, but does anyone even dares to ask?

Now, Hibari was using Tsuna's lap as his pillow. His face was calm. Yes, he feels so content and calm with his brunet. Meanwhile, Tsuna was playing with the prefect's lock, patting them and brushing them. It had become one of his hobbies nowadays. Hibari of course never minded it. He was happy. It was a sign that his brunet was there for him while he takes a nap or just merely wants to be closer with his lover. Reborn had left them. He didn't mind it as long as Tsuna finishes his work and didn't skip on his training.

How Tsuna loves his tutor now.

My poor Tuna, didn't you remember how sadist Reborn could be? You're so innocent.

"I love you Hibari-san." And he kiss the prefect's forehead.

The prefect was now sleeping soundly. Not just a nap, but he really sleeps. That is until he heard his _future_ mother-in-law's squeal.

"Tsu-kun, papa's coming home! Tonight!"

And both of them were thinking of the same thing.

'Let's just elope.'

* * *

"I'm hooommmeeeee!" A blond barge in into one of the house in Namimori town.

"Oh papa, welcome home!" Another brunet who was busy in the kitchen is now beaming at her husband.

And both were now busy cuddling with each other. Iemitsu kept on saying how his wife had not changed at all while remaining as cute as always, and Nana just laughed and pat his husband lovingly Reborn kept his expressionless face while cursing the idiot. But he kept his calm. _Oh, I just can't wait. How will you react, idiot Iemetsu?_

"Where's our son honey? He's home right?"

"Well of course he is. He's with his lover upstairs now. Go on and meet them. You'll love him!"

_'him? Nana must have said it wrongly or I must had heard it wrongly._' Iemetsu shrugged the thought off and head towards the said lovebirds. '_No Iemetsu, you didn't heard wrongly nor did Nana said it wrongly._' Reborn thought as he mysteriously was able to read the man's face so easily. Like father like son huh?

"Tsuna, papa's home! Give me a hug won't you?" The blond barge in into his son's room not bothering to knock at all.

"Dad! I told you to knock first before coming into my room!" The said brunet yelled at his father. He had done this every time his father came back. It's the same. Every Single Time. So he didn't even bother to push away his father who is now cuddling him. His so called adorable son. And no, Tsuna didn't feels happy at all hearing his father keeps on repeating on how adorable he is. No wonder he only manages to attract vicious Seme's. But of course our poor Tuna was just too oblivious. He now sees why his manliness was gone.

"Oh my sweet, cute Tuna. Papa missed you so much! I'm so proud of you my son!"

Tsuna was now flailing as he felt his father's grip getting stronger. The idiot blond was now crushing the poor brunet. Had he forgotten how fragile our Tuna is? The blond was startled when he heard a cough from his son's bed. Oh no! He had forgetten that his son was with his lover_. I hope I didn't scratch my poor Tuna manliness._ Scratch that, you already did Iemitsu. So he turns around while smiling sheepishly.

"Why hello there, you must be my son's lover. It's really great to see you. Now I'm sure you'll take care of him really well. He's careless but he's cuter that way right? Anyway, I was so happy that my son finally confessed to you. You didn't know how happy I am….Gahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

"Hibari-san, please sit on my bed for a while." Tsuna stares at the raven guiltily.

_What? Why? Didn't you want me to meet your father? You didn't want me to?_

"Ummm, it's not that I want to push you away Hibari-san, but you'll understand soon." Tsuna smiles at the prefect.

So Hibari decided to trust his lover. If anything happen, he will kidnap the brunet. Not even Nana can stop him! _He's mine!_

Tsuna nods at the prefect after the prefect had settled on his bed. Oh how the prefect wished he could plop himself into the bed and take the scent his lover had on the bed. _Later Hibari Kyoya. Later._

Tsuna takes a breath in and stares at the door. Then, they heard footstep. Big footstep sounding like they were running through the stairs. The footsteps come nearer. Hibari was now wondering, what danger exactly is waiting for him? Hn_, I'll just bite them to death._ And his hand was automatically on his tonfas right now.

Bang!

The door to the room was slammed opened. A blond comes in running to his lover. Crushing his brunet by how he sees it. He heard the blond muttered a few words in his brunet's hair. By the time he saw that his brunet was becoming blue because of the lack of oxygen, he decides that it was time to stop the man.

"Ehem."

Hibari saw the man startled and tried to calm his nerve down. _Now, introduce yourself like a man Hibari Kyoya!_The blond turns around, smiling sheepishly.

"Why hello there, you must be my son's lover. It's really great to see you. Now I'm sure you'll take care of him really well. He's careless but he's cuter that way right? Anyway, I was so happy that my son finally confessed to you. You didn't know how happy I am….Gahhhhhhhh!"

_Reborn, I hate you!_ Said our poor Tuna inwardly after he managed to get his breath back.

And again, Reborn smirked. How he love this family.

* * *

I just couldn't stop writing! I really enjoyed this!

Hibari had become a bit possessive doesn't he? Well I just thought that that was just his character~

Anyway, I was wondering, do you guys want a continuation of this or should I just stop here? haha, just kid~

Anywy, please R&R~ I read all your reviews okay! I never missed any! I really want to thank those who had reviewed my so 'meh' stories! I really do!

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please forgive this humble human since human tends to make mistakes. Some mistakes must be pointed out by someone else because our mind tends to ignore our own mistakes. That's how we'll improve~ :)

Discalimer: I do not own KHR~ (can I at least have the Tuna? Lol)


End file.
